happyworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Grimshire People's Navy
}} | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! colspan="2" | General Information |- ! Parent Organization | } |- ! Motto | } |- ! Marching Anthem | } |- ! Active | } |- ! Commander in Chief | } |- ! High Command | } |- ! Headquarters | } |- ! Aproximate Strength | } |- ! Colors | } |- ! Anniversary | } |- ! Engagements | } |- ! Minimum Age | } |- ! Conscription? | } |- ! Annual Budget | } |- ! colspan="2" | Commanders |- ! Politburo Defense Consul | } |- ! Commander of Armed Forces | } |- ! Inspector General | } |- style="font-size:0; line-height:0;" ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | |}The Grimshire People's Navy is the maritime warfare branch of the Grimshire People's Revolutionary Forces. Smaller than the Happy Nation Navy, the navy has long been considered a weak point of the GSR's military forces, who have thus concentrated heavily on cheaper submarines and coastal defenses to offset the numerical inferiority of their surface fleet. History The People's Navy was built from scratch, as the Grimshire Guards before the 2004 Revolution did not operate a naval force beyond a small brown-water navy for coastal patrol. Capitalizing on Soviet designs, the new communist government ordered a massive naval buildup, placing the newly created fleet under the command of Admiral of the Fleet Kyle Wheeler. The navy was given control over the abandoned medieval fortress town of Arthan, which was being repopulated under a program of resettlement of non-essential rural citizens into more controllable urban areas. This gave birth to the Arthan Navy Yards, which serve as the main base of the People's Navy. The Navy was deployed to assist in the capture of the Bakluksherpa sector of Durkadurkastan during the GSR intervention in the Civil War ongoing there in early 2018. Ships of the Fleet The GPN operates a small surface fleet, and is greatly reliant on coastal batteries and ASM installations, which are also operated by Naval personnel. In addition, defense of coastal sites is performed by the People's Marine Brigades, who also join with the Grimshire People's Army to defend coastal areas from amphibious assault. People's Navy ships use the prefix GPN, meaning "Grimshire People's Ship". Carriers * Revolution Class Aircraft Carrier - Only one ship, the GPS Revolution, is in service. Smaller than the Happy Nation Navy's Ashland Class Aircraft Carriers, but larger than the Kaiserliche Marine's Richtofen Class Assault Carriers, the 2018 rearmament program includes construction of a second ship, to be named GPS Internationale. * Morozov Class Cruiser - With five ships in commission this is the primary combat vessel of the GPN, serving as a direct counter to the Happy Nation Providence Class Battlecruiser and the Kaiserreich's Konigrattz Class Cruiser. ** GPS Morozov ** GPS V. I. Lenin ** GPS Kim Il Sung ** GPS Ho Chi Minh ** GPS Erich Honecker * Basilisk Class Patrol Submarine - A diesel powered light submarine. Apx. 49 in service. * Anaconda Class Submarine - Nuclear powered and nuclear capable attack submarine. Apx. 12 in service. Category:Militaries Category:Naval Warfare Category:Grimshire People's Navy Category:Grimshire Socialist Republic